The present invention relates in general to an electrical terminal and, more specifically, to a female electrical terminal designed for controlling the force required to insert a corresponding male terminal.
Electrical connectors may be used in automobiles, for example, in completing electrical circuits with components in a power distribution box or connecting a wiring harness to an electrical device. These connectors may include a female terminal and a corresponding male terminal. The female terminal includes opposed beams that are biased into engagement with the male blade. The female terminal is typically made from a material having desirable electrical conductivity, such as copper. Additionally, the female terminal may include a spring feature that helps bias the beams into engagement with the blade in order to maintain strong contact between the female terminal and the male terminal. By biasing the beams into engagement with the blade, the amount of force required to insert the male blade between the beams is increased. It would be advantageous to have a female electrical terminal that allows greater control over the magnitude of the required insertion force while still maintaining strong contact between the female terminal and the male terminal.